


Nothing

by Crowdog



Series: The Proper Care And Maintenance Of Your Pet Turtle [2]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Crying, Dildos, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Inflatable Toy, Lube, Massager, No orgasm, Orgasm Denial, Owner!Karai, Pain, Pet!Leo, Pet/Owner dynamics, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Punishment, Safewords, Shameless Smut, Smut, Subdrop, Tail Play, cloaca play, do not copy to other sites, electric shock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:47:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21761686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowdog/pseuds/Crowdog
Summary: With Karai in Japan for business, Leo decides to try out the very fancy sex toy Donnie made for him. All goes well until the toy malfunctions and he can't remove it or unplug it. Now Karai is controlling his orgasm from across the world and Leo is about to find out all the settings his brother so conveniently forgot to mention.(Stories can be read out of order and/or skipped, but the series is in chronological order.)
Relationships: Karai/Leonardo (TMNT)
Series: The Proper Care And Maintenance Of Your Pet Turtle [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598236
Comments: 9
Kudos: 57





	Nothing

Three pairs of shocked eyes stared back at him when he finished his explanation. “Any questions?”

“Where do I get one?” Mikey asked, he had been squirming in his seat since a third of the way through the presentation. His chair had shifted a full three inches closer to Donnie as he talked, gyrating himself against the seat with unmistakable arousal.

Donnie smiled, he really had outdone himself this time. These were top of the line sex toys as far as he was concerned. After months a tweaking, and experimenting he finally had something he was comfortable doing a trial with. He cared about his brother’s safety more than his own, the amount of barely safe things he had stuck up his cloaca in the past month was horrible, but it was necessary. Although, it did give him an excuse to request April give him a helping hand (even with some of the features he will never use again.) There was something about getting shocked into submission that Donnie did not like, but he knew a certain brother really would.

And a certain girlfriend of said brother might have gone out of her way to slide Donnie several prepaid visas for some custom features. Ones that Donnie classed as a strong “no thank you” for anything he would dare put into himself.

As far as his brothers knew the toy was actually extremely simple, and to be fair, three of them were. It was a silicone dildo, molded after his own penis with a few things enhanced. Such as the length and girth. It also had three separate but extremely powerful vibrators in the shaft alone. It even had fanning head abilities and realistic throbbing to simulate the sensation of having the silicon phallus orgasm inside of the user.

Donnie had never had sex with anyone but April, but when testing the toy he was certain that was as realistic to actually having a turtle penis in him as he could get.

While the phallus was a robotic's feat on its own the fun didn't stop there. This sex toy was intended for orgasms, not ejaculation. Which was why the silicone phallus had to be so big. Their own penises would be unable to engorge and come out of their cloacas. Instead it would be trapped in their tails. A sensation that would initially be very uncomfortable but would make any orgasms extremely gratifying.

It was perfect for the tail massager. The base of the sex toy had a flat tail length rod, (almost imitating the design of one paddle from a hair straightener) with rolling beads under more silicon. There were padded straps to firmly hold their tails against the massager, insuring no tail could wiggle away from the pleasure. Their penises, stored partially in their tails would be stimulated without release, the beads would massage the inside of their tails from stuffed slit to tapered tip.

The sensation was amazing in Donnie's opinion but of course it was optional. They could choose to just enjoy the internal stimulation of the toy.

“Well, I made you all one to either try by yourself or with your partners” Donnie explained. He went behind his desk and pulled out three boxes. Each box was a mellow white color with a simple lid held closed with a ribbon that corresponded to each of his brother’s signature colors.

He handed the one with the orange ribbon around it to Mikey. The one with the red ribbon to Raph, and the one with the blue ribbon to Leo.

Donnie had thoroughly enjoyed his brothers reactions to the sex toys. Mikey was no stranger to sex toys, he and Letherhead used them all the time. They were also extremely open about their sex lives.

Raph was as gay as they come but always topped… or that was what he would like everyone to believe but they all know Casey Jones loves his strap-ons.

Leo… oh watching him blush was great. Watching him try to keep a stoic face like he wasn't extremely interested. _Right_ , Donnie thought as he watched Leo stare mutely at the box, _no one knows about Karai putting a collar on you_.

“I would like feedback-”

Raph grimaced, “what kind of feedback?” he asked.

“Don't be gross Raph, I want to know what features you liked. What places could be improved. This is the first sex toy specifically made to be inserted into a cloaca” he explained with pride.

“Well, I'll get started on that feedback right now I'm going to see Leatherhead!” Mikey said before bolting. Donnie smiled smugly to himself. “And thanks D!” he said popping his head back in for just a second.

That left him alone with Raph and Leo.

“I have a date with Casey to go watch a movie but I guess he wouldn't mind a change in plans would he?” Raph said, standing up and tucking the box under his arm. “I'll uh… thanks D, it sounds fun.”

Raph then left quickly.

“I have a few questions” Leo said politely.

Of course he would, Donnie nodded already able to guess a few.

“Cleaning instructions?”

“Warm water, soap, do not submerge, thoroughly dry, allow to air dry for four hours. Box can double as a sanitary place to store”.

Leo nodded, “power source?”

“Wall outlet. It draws a lot of electricity, meant to be in use for long periods of time” Donnie said. If all went to plan, Leo would plug his toy in and find that there was a certain safety feature. One that locked the plug into the outlet so it couldn’t accidentally fall out.

“Max use time?” he asked really focusing on the box and not Donnie.

_Ah, tipping out hand our we brother? That sounds like the kind of question someone who has been tied down to a bed with a sex toy in them would ask._ “Eight hours on heavy use, longer if it's just passive like the tail massager. It will automatically shut off if it becomes too hot.”

He nodded again. “How much noise does it make?”

“The vibrators could be heard from your bedroom by anyone in their bedroom or the bathroom. The passive massaging aspects are nearly silent. And yes it is possible to orgasm without the vibrators in use.”

Again Leo kept his face neutral, it was tinged a little red. “Alright, thank you Donnie.”

As he went to leave holding his box awkwardly Donnie called out to him, “I'm going to April's in a few” he said, “just in case you wanted the lair to yourself for a few hours.”

Leo nodded again.

Oh it would be so interesting to see how the toys worked. Of course, he wasn't going to be getting feedback from his brothers.

His t-phone chimed. “Hurry up ;)” April texted.

“Omw <3” he texted back, grabbing his box and heading towards the Shellraiser.

* * *

Leo cleaned himself up using warm water and his fingers. Carefully washing his cloaca until his fingers came out clean. In a normal session Karai would take great pride in prepping him, both for the intimacy of it and for the way it would put Leo in the proper mindset. He had no right to touch himself without permission once his collar was on, which included unsavory things like cleaning his cloaca. He was to be a good boy, a good obedient and well trained pet. Not allowed to react or complain about any part of her prep.

And yes… there was a heavy punishment for prepping by himself before hand. A shiver washed over him, in the bathroom mirror he touched his naked neck. Then he went to his room and set the mood by locking the door and lowering the lights.

He then set out his new toy. He read the instructions and plugged the toy into the wall outlet across the room. The cord was very long, twenty feet and very thick. The first thing he noted was the toy looked longer than the diagram Donnie had shown. This toy was easily twelve inches long. As in twelve inches of insertable use. That was fine. Karai had pegged him with a foot long strap-on before. Though it took a lot of training to get to such a level.

Before inserting it he used the remote to run through all the options. There weren't many. The tail massager could be toggled on and off. Then there was an option to have the dildo use realistic movement or vibrate. The dildo itself looked relative to his own penis if only a little larger. There were no options to toggle speed or anything. His remote seemed sort of bare.

He thought there would be far more options but whatever, excitement blurred his mind, a slight shake in his hand as his fingers explored the tip of the dildo, the ridges and shape of the shaft. With some lubrication this would feel and move like an actual penis. Already he was eager to try it out. Karai was away on a business trip in Japan. So it had been a few weeks since he had had sex, and while he wasn’t barred from masturbating, he usually held himself in voluntary chastity for her.

Tidiness was ingrained in him, he set his personal bath towel down on top of his sheets. He also had a plastic mattress protector if there was more liquid running off than the towel could handle. The ultimate downfall to having a central exit for all waste was anything that happened to come down from inside him into his proctodeum (where waste would collect until he could expel it) would mix with the lube and potentially leak out of him. It made longer play sessions with Karai particularly embarrassing, but she never made him feel disgusting for it. There were some differences in anatomy between them and she understood.

Prepping himself was a strange exercise because he had never done it before. This was the first time he was anally, no, cloacally masturbating. Touching his thick and plump tail that he usually kept clenched up to his body made him shiver. He felt like a virgin with Karai all over again as he let his tail fall open. His rough calloused finger grazed his slit, already he had to resist the urge to drop down. Applying lube to his finger he started gentle stirring lube inside of himself. His tail squirmed, it arched and clenched as his one finger fed more silky lube into him. When he added a second finger he clenched around them both, his vent gripped at his fingers, as if it could suck the lube right off them.

He moaned, throwing his head back into the pillow, the toy wasn’t even in and his fingers were giving him pleasure. Eighteen days of no sex was truly making him a slut for touch. Cruel as it was, his fingers were not long enough to reach the specific spot they needed to. The very sensitive bundle of nerves that sometimes Karai would dig a dildo into when he was a good boy.

Staring at the ceiling with his eyes barely open he chose to imagine the first time Karai had put a butt plug in him. How her nice soft fingers circled his slit. Massaging him until he was fully relaxed. How he became putty under her touch. Slowly he worked lube into himself while staring half focused at his ceiling. The room was pleasantly dim, his desk lamp on the lowest setting painted the room in a dim glow.

He felt his penis aching to come out, so close, he could feel it swelling, the muscles in his tail pushing to spring it out. With great reluctance her removed his fingers and began lubing the toy. Carefully he applied a liberal amount of lube to the dildo, making sure there was no dry spots that would catch uncomfortably inside. With rising excitement, he started to push the large toy inside him. He clenched around its girth immediately, his heart thumped as the large head stretched his cloaca, the muscles in his opening clench closed in a half baked panic. It had a little give but it was still a little bigger than he was used to.

It took a full two minutes to fully sink the toy into himself, he had to rock it and shake it. The base was flush with his slit after being forced to tease it into himself fully. The first thing he realized was that it was hard to sit up with it in him fully. With a little effort he was able to secure his tail against the massager using the straps. They snapped closed, Leo was initially concerned he would be able to break the snaps open but an experimental effort told him the snaps were locked in, his tail alone would not be enough to bust them.

His hands shook just slightly as he hit the power button and then pushed the tail massager option. He let himself sink back down into his bed. A soft moan leaving his lips as the beads rolled over his aching tail. Immediately he began gently gyrating his hips as his tail was massaged in a way he had never experienced before.

The pressure and force varied. There was no pattern, he threw his head back into his pillows and let the tingling sensation in his tail build with no release. His feet moved in circles. He felt his tail try to pull back away from the beads only to be stopped by the straps.

He groaned again feeling the beads speed up and press harder. His heart started to thud against his chest. He gripped the edges of his mattress.

Little did he know, his night had only just started.

The toy worked it's magic. Donnie had outdone himself as the beads rubbed pleasant circles all over the inside of his tail. He churred out to himself letting his moans fill his room as he imagined Karais knuckle's, slick with oil, rubbing him. The things she would whisper to him, telling him not to drop down, warning him there would be a punishment if he released himself without her permission. The best part was how mean Karai could be. She would never give him permission, she would watch him squirm and try to hold his resolve until the burn and the agitation hurt more than the paddling would.

But when Karai did it there was a purpose. That purpose was to coax him out of his tail eventually, whether eventually was two minutes or thirteen agonizing ones. Now, he was being rubbed and as his phallus started to engorge, making his tail swell, the good sensation was replaced with an overwhelming one. A sensation that would have him dropping. Now that decision was held from him, he no longer resisted the urge to drop down but was still held inside himself.

He had enough. He was whimpering, clicking the button to turn off the massager did nothing. It ached so bad and the beads made his stomach tight and then he felt the dildo move, a wave of anxiety crashed into him as pleasure raked into his cloaca. Clenching to the toy to slow how the head was nudging his inner walls with a dangerous curiosity.

“No no no” he whispered trying to sit up as the head fanned out inside of him. His legs jolted, twitching as his sensitive insides were tickled. The beads moved ruthlessly on his tail and the dildos head moved in stronger motions. Fanning and moving in circles. Stirring him up and causing him to arch up against the bed.

He cried out, forced himself to sit up and attempt to pull the toy out of him.

“Oh come on!” he cried the straps around his swollen tail wouldn't release. The thing was stuck in him. He panicked at the idea of this toy inside him for hours. With no hope of being able to remove it.

As his tail pulled away the dildo was tilted inside him causing him to pant, the beads were too much. Just as he thought he was about to orgasm the toy turned off.

Relieved he fell slack in his bed. “Oh god” he whispered. Maybe it overheated and shut off automatically. Though looking at his clock it had only been twenty five minutes. His cloaca throbbed, sore and still gripping the toy that had buried itself deep into him.

Awkwardly, while trying to keep his back straight he stood up and attempted to unstrap the toy from his tail but the straps were locked in place. Suddenly the button snaps were stuck. He gave the toy a tug but found the first strap, the one around the base of his tail was far too tight for his tail to slip through.

_Well obviously this was a design flaw_ he thought reaching for the outlet to pull the cord out of the wall. He would have to waddle to Donnie's lab and find something that could cut the straps away safely. Though they were pretty thick, and the thought of going at his tail with scissors was no better than asking someone for help.

As soon as he grabbed the plug a deep cramp formed in his pelvis. He grabbed his stomach and hissed out.

That was also a flaw. It appeared there was a risk of electrical shock. He grabbed the plug again and deep inside he felt a sharp cramp. It took him one more time to realize every time he touched the plug he was shocked. _Okay, don't panic. It's a sex toy._

Though now he really wished he had his katanas on him so he could just cut through the cord. Sadly they were in The Dojo.

Bracing his feet on the wall either side the outlet the plan was to grab the plug and kick himself off the wall. Instead the plug wouldn't come loose. He struggled all of five seconds before letting go with an agonizing cry. His abdomen hurt and spasmed from the cramping.

Defeated he would have to wait until someone came home, but if everyone was away playing with their own toy or god forbid experiencing the same malfunction… he would have to hope the toy remained off for his own sanity.

He tried one more time to unplug the toy and was again shocked for his efforts only this time after the initial painful shock, the shocking continued at a lower intensity. Just enough to feel like needles were poking inside of him.

On the floor in his bedroom he curled up onto his side completely helpless as the toy played with him. He tried to keep his breathing even. He didn't know what made the toy change what it was doing, he could only assume it was just malfunctioning.

He heard his phone chime and he felt the toy turn off again.

Of course his phone! Maybe his brothers were having the same problems with their toys and were calling for help or to see if he was okay.

It was a text from Karai. “ _Having fun?_ ”

He stared at the message. He did not want to text Karai. He clicked the screen off and focused back on the toy. There had to be a way to remove it, his aroused tail showed no signs of getting smaller as long as the dildo was still crammed inside of him.

The shocking started again a little more intense. His knees buckled and he gripped his desk while the shocks caused him to tremble. He bit his bottom lip to keep himself from moaning. Even if the pain was comparable to severe stomach cramps, for whatever reason he did not want to give the toy the satisfaction of making him cry out.

His phone chimed again, the shocks still raked through him. He was covered in sweat, the air was cool, hitting his skin and making him shake.

“ _I know you read my text, I can turn the intensity up if you don't feel like responding_ ” Karai texted.

With shaking hands he typed back “no please I'm sorry.''

With anxiety he waited and then felt the toy transition from shocking to just wiggling. He went slack next to his desk, now void of pain but quickly replaced with stimulation that wasn’t completely welcomed.

“ _Put your collar on_ ” she instructed through text, the words burning into him.

Immediately, fearing the consequences if he didn't, he retrieved his thick leather spike studded collar from his nightstand drawer. Tightening it just how Karai would if she were doing it.

“ _Good boy_ ” she texted. How she knew he had completed the task was a mystery, one he might get punished for if he asked.

“What do you want me to do next Owner?” he asked.

He had not expected to be submitting to Karai tonight but a new wave of excitement rushed through him. Karai was on the other side of the world controlling him with a toy.

“ _Put your Bluetooth earpiece in and call me_ ” she messaged.

He did just that, fumbling with excited hands to secure the device into his right ear.

She wasted no time with pleasantries. “ _Go over to the back of your bed, for trying to unplug the toy you need to be punished. Do not cry. If you cry I will extend the punishment._ ”

Leo obediently went to the back of his bed. He leaned over the frame so his ass was in the air. He spread his legs and gripped the blankets on his bed. “Yes owner” he whispered.

This was the hottest thing they'd ever done.

He had never been more excited.

“ _Do you know why you are being punished?_ ” Karai asked. Her voice was mean and stern causing Leo to fear what the toy and his Owner had planned for him.

“For trying to unplug the toy and not answering your message” his voice wavered when the toy stopped wiggling and started bending. It bent at the base forcing his tail further up instead of just straight. The same way Karai would sometimes hold his tail open to expose his slit for whippings.

“ _Ask me to punish you_ ” she said.

“Please punish me” he requested. Instinctively his tail tried to bend down but it couldn't. It was like Karai's hand was there, firmly grasped around his tail. He was helpless to try to clench it against himself.

A painful shock was applied to the inside of his tail. “Thank you Owner” he yelled out.

Another shock with barely any time to recover. His legs jerked at the unexpected pain but he did not slip for long. “Thank you Owner” he yelled.

He thanked Karai for every shock. All twenty five of them. By the end his tail was throbbing and his legs were shaking. “ _Have you learned your lesson?_ ”

“Yes” he gasped. “Thank you for putting me in my place.”

“ _You did very well Leo, lay on your bed_ ” she instructed. “ _Close your eyes._ ”

He obediently climbed onto his bed and laid down. He closed his eyes.

“ _Your tail is so sore isn't it?_ ” She asked sweetly. The massager on his tail started up on a very low setting. The toy no longer bent it was now straight holding his tail at a more comfortable angle. “ _How about a little massage?_ ”

It wasn't a question. “Yes Owner, thank you” he said, his voice straining as the massager rubbed his tail.

“ _I'm massaging your tail Leo, the least you could do is purr like an appreciative little pet_ ” she said.

The intensity of the massager went up and Leo blushed. He didn't usually make noise with Karai. He found it humiliating.

“ _I will make you sing one way or another_ ” Karai said.

The massage became even harder. It hurt. He covered his face with his hands and let himself moan, but it wasn't a real moan, it was an attempt to placate her.

“ _I know you can sound more appreciative than that_ ” she said.

He shook his head. He couldn't. He couldn't. Not in front of Karai was he going to gasp and pant and whimper.

“ _I heard you earlier Leo_ ” she said and his heart fell into his stomach. “ _Moaning so high pitched. Do it. Let go. Let me hear you sing._ ”

“I can't” he gritted out. His tail ached against the beads.

Karai sighed out in annoyance. “ _I'm getting another call, I'm still watching you so don't move_ ” she ordered.

Before he could say anything the line clicked and the beads continued to press into him. Then he felt the beads lower their intensity. It was back on the nice setting after two minutes of silence.

He kept his jaw clenched as the massager tickled his tail. Soon he felt the urge to release his penis but he couldn't.

Looking at the clock Karai had put him on hold for eight minutes. He squirmed.

“ _Getting uncomfortable?_ ” She asked. “ _I'm sorry Leo I have to go do a conference call I might be gone for a half hour or so._ ”

“T-that's okay” he said, “w-we can try this again l-later.”

He was building towards something. There was an inch deep inside him being scratched, pulses of pleasure radiated from his tail and trapped penis. Almost grazing an orgasm, a very weird sensation since his penis wasn't out.

“ _I know, and to think I was going to have fun with the denial cycle_ ” she said. “ _At least I am recording the video._ ”

“W-wait what?”

“ _Oh we're not stopping. I just have to multitask. I'll be back in like a half hour. Or maybe an hour. Enjoy._ ”

“W-wait no!” he tried to call at the same time he thrashed his head back certain he was about to orgasm when the massager turned off.

Then the head of the vibrator turned on.

Donnie was right about one thing. It was a powerful vibrator. He clenched his legs together to no avail. His whole body seemed to buzz in his bed.

The vibration just coming from the head of the dildo didn't do much. It sure was a loud humming but other than that. Then it started stirring him.

His whole bed shook, his legs trembled as the vibrator rocked into him. He put his hands on his belly and felt all of his plastron vibrate. Soon it became irritating. Creating an itchy sensation deep inside him that had him groaning behind sealed lips.

Then the vibrator stopped and the tail massager started back up. Now a little stronger. The toy alternated between vibrating deep inside of him and playing with his tail. Every time he thought he was about to orgasm the massager would stop or the vibrator would start.

Thirty minutes on hold the vibrator didn't stop when the tail massager turned on. He couldn't breathe through all the stimulation. His tail. The stirring vibrator making him itch until he was barely suppressing his whining through gritted teeth.

He whimpering again, high and desperate as another orgasm was so close but before he could let his eyes roll back into his head it was torn away from him. Every orgasm was taken away before he could have it. He groaned out in frustration, pounding his fists down on the mattress.

“ _Having fun?_ ”

Knowing how cruel Karai can be he nodded. “Yes Owner” he cried. “Thank you owner.”

“ _You're a good boy, forty four minutes_ ” she said. “ _Now Leo, this toy has a feature that we've never discussed. So I am going to start it once and you need to tell me when you have reached your limit._ ”

That was Karai’s serious voice, Leo's mind spun. What more could she do to him? “Yes Owner.”

All vibrations and massaging stopped, he let his body go limp. Enjoying the moment of peace where he wasn’t being stirred or massaged. “ _This is one_ ” Karai said gently.

Leo felt a slight pressure inside of him. He tried to relax.

“ _This is two._ ”

The pressure became higher. Leo clenched around the dildo which seemed slightly larger.

“ _Three._ ”

He hissed. “Yellow” he said, feeling himself bearing down on the dildo which now had increased its girth.

“ _Do you want me to take it down a number?_ ” she asked.

“No, uh just. I need to adjust but I'm clenching up” he explained.

“ _Put a pillow under each of your knees_ ” she said.

He did, it was harder to sit up now that the dildo was thicker but he took two pillows and used them to raise his legs while laying flat on his back. It felt not as tight. “Okay, green.”

“ _This is four_ ” she said.

His body gripped around the dildo. He felt his heartbeat quicken at the idea of being stuffed with a huge dildo, only having his word and Karai's judgement as security.

“ _Five_ ” Karai said.

She was waiting for a full minute between increases. Something Leo was grateful for.

“ _Six._ ”

He jerked his legs together. “Yellow” he yelped. “Yellow I don't think I can take more than that” he said in a panic. 

“ _Shhhh, relax. I have you_ ” Karai said. “ _We will be taking you to ten tonight._ ”

“No” he said, “Karai I'm, it already hurts-”

“ _Because you need time to adjust,_ ” she explained. “ _Now I want you to relax. I want you to take big breaths while I stir you up._ ”

“I can't-”

“ _You can_ ” Karai said. The dildo, now much larger, started moving around inside of him. He whined embarrassed by his fear.

The idea of going to ten, if this was six made him struggle to breathe. This was certainly a harder session than they usually have, one that was really going to push his limits.

It had been awhile.

“ _Close your eyes_ ” she soothed.

He did, he assumed at this point she had a camera in his room, how else would she know that he opened his eyes again. The violation of privacy was both infuriating and hot. The idea that Karai had watched him earlier when he was truly alone. When he had been fingering himself with so much passion and pleasure. Karai has watched all of it and recorded it, she might have taken pleasure out of it herself.

The tail massager worked up again. He pulled his knees together letting out a silent gasp. “ _Keep your legs spread_ ” she ordered.

“Normally you tie me down” he reminded her with a sly smile.

“ _Back talking are we?_ ” she asked making him open his eyes wide. He loved how strict she was with him but sometimes she was a cruel unforgiving owner. Karai was usually sweet but pressing with him. Hurting him but under the guise of if being for his own good. “ _Stand up, lean over the back of your bed frame._ ”

The massager stopped but the dildo continued to stir him, as he stood up completely stuffed his legs felt unsteady. Exhaustion mixed with no water to replace everything he was losing from sweating. Lube and other things from inside him seeped from his cloaca and a small drip ran down his inner thigh painting his cheeks pink with heat. He put his ass in the air again and spread his legs, the toy stretched his tail back. That sensation combined with his stuffed cloaca and the stirring made him groan.

“ _Problem Leo?_ ”

“No Owner” he said obediently.

“ _Speak freely_ ” she said.

She probably didn't actually want to hurt him. “I, in this position with the dildo inflated I think the shocks to the inside of my tail will hurt considerably more.''

“ _Alright, I'm deflated the dildo out of mercy_ ” Karai explained as the pressure inside him lessened quite quickly. “ _After your punishment you won't be eased back to level six._ ”

_Oh god_ he thought, “yes Owner, thank you for your mercy.”

“ _You know how this is done_ ” she said as a powerful zap was applied to his tail.

He clawed at his comforter. “Thank you for punishing me” he yelled. “Please shock me again for back talking.”

She shocked him again. This time the shock was slightly more painful.

It didn't matter though, he knew to ask her for more. She would decide when to no longer punish him. When he had truly learned to not make a sassy remark. On the eleventh one he wailed out, he had experienced heavier shocks but the frequency was getting to him.

“ _What color?_ ” She asked. His legs shook, where he was burying his face into the comforter there was sweat. He was coated in it, unable to escape the pain in his rear end as he slowly accepted his fate. His role as Karai’s pet and her total control over him.

He couldn't respond, he wanted more but part of him knew he couldn't handle it. Karai called it subspace, when a pet loses themselves in the moment. Leo likes it when Karai embraces his subspace, taking him deeper. She once had him collared for a week straight in her penthouse, letting him fall into the role deeply while understanding how vulnerable he was in that state.

Not quite there though, “g-green” he said.

Another shock sent his face back into the mattress. “Please shock me again” he asked muffled by the bed.

She did.

When the punishments would get really intense Karai would rub his thighs in between strikes. Give him some touch to get him through. But this was him alone, completely controlled by her voice and this toy stuck inside him.

“ _Very good Leo I think you've learned your lesson._ ”

“Thank you Owner” he said, the toy straightened out to his relief.

“ _Return to your bed_ ” Karai ordered. “ _You are going to be stretched back to level six, prop your knees up._ ”

Karai waited for him to do so. He felt nervous knowing that pressure and stirring would return. As he laid back down he tried to remain calm. It felt like minutes ago he had been lying on his bed using the toy happily on himself.

The dildo became thicker and thicker, he kept his legs spread despite the urge to crawl away from the rising pressure. “ _Good boy_ ” she praised when he was stuffed.

Before he could respond she shocked his tail again but on a much lower intensity. A pins and needles sensation enveloped his still sore and punished tail. He gritted his teeth. His tail tried to pull away but it was useless.

“ _Seven_ ” Karai said.

He felt himself stretch to the maximum. He felt his lower back and pelvis protest against further inflation. “Owner please.”

“ _I want you to beg Leo, my thumb is on the button to make that eight_ ” Karai teased. “ _You see if I heard some more whimpering, and churring, and maybe a little like your scared I wouldn't press this button._ ”

He bit his lip again.

“ _Eight._ ”

“No no no!” he cried, the pressure building into him. “It's so big. It's so big it's making my hips ache” he begged. She had already pressed the button. “My cloaca is going to tear oh god Owner please it hurts it hurts it hurts it's too big.”

“ _How do you feel about me making it go deeper_ ” Karai asked cruelly.

His mind reeled. He gasped out as he felt something push up deeper inside him.

“ _Here comes nine._ ”

He reached for the base of the toy like he could pull it out. Panicking as the straps wouldn't loosen. “Karai please stop please stop stop stop stop.”

“ _You're so close Leo. A huge twenty inch throbbing cock is one button click away-_ ”

“Karai please-”

_“That's twice you've called me Karai and not your Owner, Leo_ ” she said. He felt tears welling up into his eyes. “ _I think I need to remind you who's in charge. And what better way than with level ten?_ ”

The dildo extended deeper into him. The tingling it his tail increased he clenched his teeth and screamed into the back of his throat.

“ _Oh my poor boy_ ” Karai cooed. “ _Are you going to cry Leo?_ ”

His back hurt, his hips burned. His tail was being pierced by needles. The dildo was snaked up into him.

“ _Here, how about I make you orgasm?_ ” she said turning the shocking off and vibrating the dildo on low.

He clenched around the toy his legs pressed uselessly together, no longer able to keep them spread with him own will power, “ah ah” he panted. “Please Owner, please.”

“ _Please what?_ ”

“Let me orgasm, please!”

Karai hummed, “ _do you deserve an orgasm?_ ”

Leo hesitated. He struggled to open his legs again as his sore and stretch cavity was vibrated by the toy. “N-no owner” he said.

Saying yes he deserved something meant she would give it to him and then some. Multiple orgasms were torturous and it was a line she had yet to cross with him… one day, but that didn’t mean he wanted it to be today.

“ _It's getting late here Leo_ ” Karai faked a yawn. “ _I was thinking about leaving to stuffed and squirming all night, do you want that?_ ”

“Please no!” he begged, voice cracking. He was thirsty too now. This had been going on for hours. “Anything but that, please!”

The vibrator stopped. He took a deep shuddering breath. “ _Lean over your bed, you don't deserve to cum tonight Leo. Playing with yourself behind my back? Naughty naughty. I saw you, fingering yourself for so long._ ”

“Yes owner” he agreed, leaning over the back of his bed frame for the third time.

“ _What are the colors and their meaning Leo?_ ” Karai asked.

He felt the toy was still inflated to ten. He knew constricting around such a large toy would hurt badly. Something he looked forward to as much as he dreaded it.

“Green means continue, yellow means pause, red stops the scene.”

“ _Good boy_ ” she said as the toy bent his tail back.

His heart raced, the shock came as a low but painful held shock right on his stretched opening. He gripped his blankets as the shock did not let up. Instead it moved from his stretched open slit to a few inches inside him where it was held for a few seconds before moving.

This continued all the way to the deepest point, so painful he cried out his knees threatened to buckle. The pain was intense and made his whole body ache. His abdominal muscles twitched under his plastron as the shocks worked backwards down the shaft of the dildo to the base.

Up and down, no rest no break. Tears spilled out of his eyes as he silently sobbed into his mattress.

It wasn't long before his body gave out and his mind broke. The pain was intense and overwhelming. He sobbed unable to form words. Completely panicked and lost. Almost confused as the shocks rippled through him until he slumped off the end of his bed sobbing and holding his lower plastron.

Barely aware that the shocks were over and the toy was shrinking. Only barely aware that his bedroom door was opening and Karai was kneeling on the floor next to him. “Shhh you did good, we're done” she whispered petting his cheek and slipping her hand down to his collar. She took it off and rubbed his shoulder soothingly while he calmed down.

Covered in sweat Leo slowly escaped his head, “I thought you were in Japan” he croaked.

“I was in the kitchen, I got back yesterday” she said gently. “Here” she handed him a water bottle that he sipped from without a moment's hesitation.

The toy, was still inside him but it was off and small again. Karai urged him to open his legs so she could unstrap his tail, she did so without further stimulating him.

“Keep drinking, we were at it for three hours” she said.

He stretched his tail side to side. She urged him to stand on his knees, she grasped the toy. He pushed it out while she gently and slowly pulled it out.

His cloaca was sore and raw Karai noted. Thankfully she had brought their aftercare kit, she would make sure to rub some cooling cream on his slit. She would also fully inspect his tail for damage. Injury care was very important.

“Let's get you cleaned up” she said, setting the toy on the sweat soaked bath towel and taking his hands.

Leo was still shaking, his legs were weak and he grunted as she lead him forward. She had him brace himself against the sink while she used a soapy washcloth to clean his thighs off of any lube and bodily secretions.

“How do you feel honey?” she asked gently, rinsing the washcloth and squeezing it out. He was being quiet. 

“Sore” he mumbled, voice raspy.

“Understandable” she said, wiping the soap off of him, “are you hungry, I bought Chinese takeout. It's been sitting in the fridge.”

He shrugged.

Karai could recognize subdrop. She dropped the washcloth in the sink. “Are you okay with me cleaning up your slit?” She asked, rubbing his shell.

He didn't respond. She sat him on the toilet and turned to her aftercare kit. Carefully she pulled out an enema bulb, used to squirt small amounts of water into the anus. It worked well for cleaning out lube from Leo's cloaca. Taking another water bottle, she sucked up clean purified water and gently inserted the applicator into his slit. He shuddered as the cool water was squirted into him. He held it when she removed the applicator.

“You did so good Leo” she praised, “you did so good”.

He nodded numbly. She squirted another bulb’s worth into him.

“One more then release it?” she asked.

“Yes, it's helping with the soreness inside” he said half aware.

“I bet you are sore” she said nodding as she squirted more water into him. “That was very intense and subdrop is to be expected sweetie.”

She placed the bulb in the sink and cleaned up the counter and her tools as he released the water and wiped himself up. “I just feel really tired” he explained while washing his hands.

“Do you want some cream for your slit?” she asked.

He nodded.

She got down on her knees while he stood. Gripping his tail, she held it while squeezing some cream over his slit. Gently she spread the cream liberally over the abused opening.

She washed her hands and took his hands, she kissed his jaw. “What do you want to do Leo?” She asked. “You're in charge now, are you hungry?”

“No” he said, “I'm a little sad” his arms wrapped around her and she hugged him back. She rubbed his shell and kissed his neck. Something felt really good about after scene cuddling, remember that it was just a little game.

“That happens” she said. “It's okay.”

“I want to clean, then maybe we can eat.”

That was so like Leo, his anxiety and uncertainty would often circle back to cleaning. She remembered the first time he had subdrop he cleaned the entire BDSM dungeon in her penthouse.

Then he would want comfort.

So she helped him put his bedding into the wash, he cleaned the toy. She made a spot on the couch with pillows and blankets. Finally after a half hour of cleaning she was able to sit them both on the couch with plates of microwaved refried shrimp, rice and egg rolls. Along with a sports drink for him to replenish all the electrolytes he lost.

They watched trash TV, he cuddled up to her, resting his head on her shoulder and she gripped his hand. “I love you Leo” she whispered.

“I love you too” he whispered back, snuggling closer. “I enjoyed that session a lot Karai.”

“Good, what did you like?”

“I was pretty scared when the toy started to inflate” he admitted. “And extremely turned on.”

“I thought you might like that," she said. “No orgasm though.”

Leo gave her a meek smile, “maybe we can try multiple orgasms sometime....”

“Really?” she asked, “it will hurt.”

“Well, I like it when you hurt me Karai” he whispered, nuzzling his face against her shoulder. “But, I think that I would appreciate being restrained if we do.”

She nodded. He leaned in to kiss her, she did so gently. Letting him lead, letting his hands rest on her hips. "I think that can be arranged" she promised once they separated, "what are you doing tomorrow?"

"Nothing" Leo said with a smile, leaning back in for more kisses which Karai eagerly supplied him with.

Nothing had never sounded better.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Fanfiction is about being creative and sharing stories, so if this concept inspired you please feel free to use it!


End file.
